


One Day

by froochette



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hopeful Ending, Regret, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froochette/pseuds/froochette
Summary: Something quick I wrote, wanted to explore the feelings Sakyo must have felt when he was planning on tearing down the theater.written: april 14th 2020
Kudos: 12





	One Day

It’s not everyday you get to tear down the place that cultivated your dreams. For Sakyo, every inch of his heart was telling him no. His head said yes, and since his head ruled him, he stayed stubborn. The morning of, he woke up with little sleep. His apartment was silent as he sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. He stood and stretched. He entered his bathroom, then started the shower. Soon, the bathroom fogged up and he stepped under the near scalding hot water. For some time, he stood still, letting his body relax. He needed as much relaxation as he could get today. A sinking feeling unsettled his chest. After today, his dream was over. 

Sakyo cursed under his breath and ran a hand through his hair. If only that director didn’t make a run for it. If the troupe members didn’t lose faith. If that manager kept the company alive. Sakyo had tried to give him time and money, but he had given more than he should have. First, they lost the time and now they were losing the money. He didn’t want to put the manager under even more debt. So, the ultimatum had been proposed and agreed on. All the wishful thinking Sakyo had done afterwards had now gone to waste. 

Pulling himself out of his trance, Sakyo took a deep breath, pushing the water out of his face. A few minutes later, he turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. It didn’t take him long to finish getting ready. The heavy feeling followed him as he returned to his bedroom and slid his glasses on. The blond unplugged his phone from its charger and began checking his messages. Most were from Ginsenkai members. 

_Sakoda Ken:_ Aniki, are you all ready? The excavator is good to go! I’ll see you soon!

_Matsukawa Isuke:_ You’ll be here at eleven, right? I’ll say my goodbyes before then.

Sakyo swallowed the small lump in his throat and shoved his phone into his pocket. Sitting at his kitchen island, the yakuza boss munched on a PB&J toast. His personal journal sat in front of him. He had been writing in it last night. Gingerly flipping through the pages, he stopped on one from a little over half a year ago. In its pages, Sakyo had tucked a small piece of paper. He licked his jam-covered fingertips, then wiped them on a napkin. With a delicate touch, he took out the folded paper and unfurled it. He scoffed quietly at himself. 

It was a paper fortune Sakyo had gotten from the local shrine the same day he had found Mankai Company again. It wasn’t the best fortune, it was vague and only slightly promising. _One day, you will meet again. 3 points. Small luck_. He’d been a fool to believe it would ever come true. Dreams don’t do that, as he learned the hard way. Sakyo shoved it into his pocket and finished his breakfast. 

With a heavy heart, Sakyo drove to Veludo Way. Parking by the dorms, he walked towards Mankai Theater, taking in the scene. He used to walk past the dorms constantly as a child. Even years later, he never forgot the excitement he used to feel passing by, the liveliness of the dorms, the warm welcomes of the troupe members. Now, it was quiet, occupied only by the manager, a bird, and their only recruit. 

Upon arriving at the theater, Sakyo took a deep breath and stood in front of it, arms crossed. He bore the image into his brain as Ken came running down the sidewalk.

“Aniki, good morning! Should I get the excavator now?” 

“Yeah,” Sakyo nodded. Ken rushed off and Sakyo gulped. He shoved his hands in his pockets, pressing the paper fortune into his palm. As Ken came back driving the excavator, Sakyo’s heart pounded quickly and loudly in his ears. He stared long and hard at the Mankai Theater sign, as if doing so would suddenly revive the company. He pulled out the fortune and stared at it. A small scoff left his mouth. So much for dreaming. He crumpled the paper up in his fist.

“Hey! What are you doing?!” a voice yelled. Sakyo’s eyes went wide. He looked up. _One day you will meet again_. She stood fiercely in front of the excavator, arms crossed. He felt his heart do a backflip, then another. 

“Aniki! What do I do?” Ken hollered. She turned her head to see Sakyo. The yakuza strode over to her, shoving the paper fortune back into his pocket. 

“I won’t let you destroy this theater!” she shouted, glaring up at him. He raised an eyebrow.

“What are you going to do then? It’s bankrupt,” Sakyo crossed his own arms.

“I... I’ll revive it!” Sakyo stared at her, unable to believe his eyes and ears. _One day you will meet again._

“That’s what the manager told me months ago,” Sakyo sneered.

“Well, he didn’t have me! This time, I’ll succeed. I’m sure of it.” This was a chance. He had to believe in her. What was the harm? No, he shouldn’t let his heart get the better of him. Too late- the words already slipped out. Four more recruits by the end of today. Four and he would give her a chance. The debt was huge and the task was a tall order, but she accepted without hesitation. Sakyo’s heartbeat was still loud in his ears. His chest ached. His thoughts jumbled. _One day._


End file.
